Der Seelenspiegel
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: Hermine bekommt einen sehr alten und merkwürdigen Spiegel zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Angeblich ist er ein sogenannter Seelenspiegel, der die Fähigkeit hat Seelengefährten zusammen zu bringen. Ob und wie das funktioniert, muss sich zeigen. DMHG
1. Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk

_Hallo, Da bin ich wieder..._

_Diese Geschichte hier wird nicht so lange wie meine erste und ist ziemlich fluffig:D_

_Mein Dank geht mal wieder an meine liebe Beta Claudia...was wäre ich nur ohne Dich?_

_Wer jetzt allerdings Angst hat, dass ich nicht mehr zum updaten meiner anderen Story komm, den kann ich beruhigen...beide Storys sind auf meinem Rechner bereits fix und fertig! ;)_

_Mir gehört wie immer nur die Idee zu der Geschichte...die Charaktere usw. gehören der verehrten J.K. Rowling! Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld sondern schreibe nur zum Spaß!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

_

* * *

_

**Der Seelenspiegel**

**Kapitel 1- Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk**

„Hermine, Hermine! Steh endlich auf du Schlafmütze! Es ist Weihnachten!"  
Hermine öffnete gequält die Augen angesichts so viel guter Laune in aller Herrgottsfrühe. Nur Ron freute sich selbst in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr noch immer wie ein kleines Kind aufs Geschenkeauspacken. Am liebsten wäre sie wieder ganz weit unter ihre Bettdecke gekrochen und hätte sich ein Kissen über den Kopf gezogen, aber ihre jahrelange Erfahrung mit Ron hatte ihr gezeigt, dass dies bei dem Jungen ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen war. Er würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, als dass er wusste, was auch Hermine zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte. Seine Neugier war einfach typisch Gryffindor, wie sie sich immer wieder schmunzelnd bewusst machte. Also schob sie mühsam erst das eine und anschließend das andere Bein unter der Bettdecke hervor und versuchte, in einer unbequem anmutenden Verrenkung, auf die Beine zu kommen.

Irgendwie hatte sie es wohl geschafft und stand nun schwankend vor ihrem Bett, dessen Anziehungskraft heute fast greifbar war. Mit schlurfenden Schritten begab sie sich ins Badezimmer und rang sich dazu durch, wenigstens einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild zu erhaschen. Die Frau, die ihr nun mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen und wild zerzausten Haaren entgegen starrte, kam ihr irgendwie gar nicht bekannt vor. ‚Ob sich da jemand einen Scherz erlaubt und den Spiegel verzaubert hat?' überlegte sie fieberhaft, kam dann aber zu dem Punkt, an dem sie sich eingestehen musste, dass sie das wohl doch selber war. Seufzend nahm sie ihre Zahnbürste und putzte sich ihre Zähne. Anschließend wusch sie sich ihr Gesicht mit reichlich kaltem Wasser und versuchte ihre Haarmähne zu bändigen. Letzteres gelang ihr mehr schlecht als Recht. Nach zehn Minuten Kampf gab sie es schließlich auf und nahm ihren Zauberstab zu Hilfe. Als sie mit ihrer Katzenwäsche fertig war, tapste sie, noch immer leicht neben der Kappe, zurück in den Schlafsaal und quälte sich in ihre Klamotten. Gerade als sie Ron heftig mit Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum darüber diskutieren hörte, ob einer von ihnen nochmals nach ihr rufen sollte, öffnete sie die Türe und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

„Morgen Jungs" murmelte sie vor sich hin, als sie die beiden erblickte.  
„Guten Morgen Mine" kam die Antwort von Harry freundlich. „Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten."  
„Danke Harry, dir auch" nuschelte sie in sein Ohr, als er sie stürmisch umarmte.  
Noch bevor Harry sie wieder losgelassen hatte, hörte sie Ron hinter sich motzen. „Wurde aber auch Zeit, dass du langsam runter kommst. Ich dachte schon, du wärst wieder eingeschlafen."  
„Na, das ist vielleicht eine nette Begrüßung. Dir auch frohe Weihnachten Ronald" gab sie ärgerlich zurück. Ehe jedoch nun eine giftige Bemerkung von Ron zurückkommen konnte, hatte Harry sich bei ihr untergehakt und führte sie zu ihrem Berg Geschenke. Er reichte ihr ein kleines Paket, er musste nichts weiter dazu sagen, Hermine wusste auch so, dass dies von ihm war. Lächelnd begann sie es auszupacken und war sprachlos vor Rührung, als sie sah, was er für sie ausgesucht hatte.

In einer kleinen Schachtel lag etwas, das aussah wie ein Erinnermich, allerdings war es keines. Dies wusste Hermine deshalb, weil sie es vor Schuljahresbeginn in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte. Es hatte sie sofort in ihren Bann gezogen. Das, was sie da in ihren Händen hielt, war die magische Antwort auf ein Diktiergerät. Nur hatte dieses hier den Vorteil, dass man keinerlei Kassetten dafür benötigte und der Platz darauf unbegrenzt war. Das würde ihr eine große Hilfe bei all ihren Recherchen in der Bücherei sein. Strahlend fiel sie Harry um den Hals, und die ganze Müdigkeit von eben war wie weggeblasen.

Ein ungeduldiges Räuspern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Von Ron würde sie wohl mal wieder das Übliche erhalten...entweder einen wohl sortierten Auszug aus dem Sortiment von Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze oder eine breite Zusammenstellung des Angebotes aus dem Honigtopf. Das war zwar nicht besonders einfallsreich, aber an manchen Tagen im Monat hatte sie einen regelrechten Heißhunger auf Süßes, ausgelöst durch ihre Hormone, so dass sie Ron jedes Mal in Gedanken einen dicken Kuss gab, wenn er ihr mal wieder nur Naschsachen geschenkt hatte. Grinsend nahm sie ihm nun also sein Päckchen aus der Hand und öffnete es.

Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als dieses Jahr nicht nur süße Leckereien darin lagen, sondern außerdem auch ein unheimlich teuer aussehendes, in Leder gebundenes Tagebuch. Mit großen Augen nahm sie es heraus und betrachtete es ehrfürchtig, ehe sie erstaunt Ron ansah. Dieser hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und seine Ohren färbten sich gerade dunkelrot. ‚Deshalb war er also so aufgeregt.' ‚Warum schenkt er mir so etwas Wertvolles?' ‚Dafür hat er doch schon seit letztem Weihnachten sparen müssen.'

„Na, da verschlägt es dir glatt die Sprache, was?" fragte Ron erfreut und seine Ohren wurden noch eine Idee dunkler. Da es Hermine unmöglich war, ein Wort zu sagen, fiel sie ihm einfach stürmisch um den Hals und umarmte ihn. Harry lachte laut los, denn Ron schien vor Verlegenheit nun fast zu explodieren. Inzwischen hatte sein ganzer Kopf die Farbe einer reifen Tomate angenommen. Als Hermine mit Ron fertig war, fiel sie Harry um den Hals, der nun ebenfalls sehr verlegen aussah.

„Danke Jungs" flüsterte sie gerührt. Zu mehr war sie einfach nicht fähig. Sie kramte in der Tasche ihrer Robe und holte nun ihrerseits zwei kleine Schachteln heraus. Eine in goldenes Papier eingeschlagene reichte sie Harry, eine in rotem Papier gab sie Ron.  
Die beiden öffneten sogleich die Geschenke und staunten nicht schlecht. Es war jeweils eine kleine goldene Kette darin, bei denen sich nur der Anhänger unterschied. Harrys Anhänger war ein kleiner goldener Schnatz und Rons waren die drei Tore eines Quidditchfeldes. Nun fielen ihr die beiden Jungs um den Hals. Voller Begeisterung legten sie sich danach sofort die Ketten an und trugen sie mit stolz geschwellter Brust zur Schau. Bei diesem Anblick konnte Hermine einfach nicht anders und lachte laut los.

„Nun mach schon deine anderen Geschenke auf" drängt Ron sie nach einiger Zeit. Das hätte sie fast vergessen, sie hatte ja noch andere Geschenke bekommen. Eine Schachtel war von Ginny. Darin befand sich ein silberner Stimmungsring. Nicht so einen Mist, wie man ihn in Muggelgeschäften kaufen konnte, sondern ein richtig magischer, der exakt jede Stimmung anzeigte. Überglücklich legte Hermine ihn sofort an, um dann suchend unter den Baum zu blicken. ‚Wo ist denn nur das Geschenk von meinen Eltern?' überlegte sie gerade als Harry sich hinter ihr räusperte. „Suchst du das hier?" fragte er und deutete auf ein Paket, das fast so groß wie sie selbst war, welches ganz hinten an der Wand lehnte. Ungläubig starrte sie es an. Da aber nur die beiden Jungs und sie selbst über Weihnachten in Gryffindor geblieben waren, musste es zwangsläufig für sie sein. Langsam ging sie darauf zu und nahm erst einmal den Brief in die Hand, der daran gebunden war:

_Liebste Hermine, _

Dein Vater und ich waren der Ansicht, dass eine junge Frau, wie Du eine bist, immer einen großen Spiegel gebrauchen kann. Und da wir außerdem wissen, wie sehr Du Antiquitäten liebst, konnten wir an diesem Stück einfach nicht vorbeigehen. Hoffentlich haben wir Deinen Geschmack getroffen, und in Eurem Schlafsaal findet sich ein Plätzchen dafür.

Frohe Weihnachten wünschen Dir  
Mum und Dad

Ungläubig starrte sie erst den Brief und dann das Geschenk an. ‚Ein Spiegel? Der muss ja riesig sein.' Ehrfürchtig begann sie das Papier von dem Gegenstand zu lösen und ließ dann ein überraschtes Quieken hören. Der Spiegel war fantastisch. Auch Harry und Ron waren näher gekommen und staunten über den wunderschönen Spiegel. Er war wirklich nur unwesentlich kleiner als Hermine, so dass sie sich problemlos vollständig darin betrachten konnte und hatte einen mit Gold verzierten Holzrand, auf dem in uralten Runen etwas geschrieben stand. „Wow" brachte Ron mühsam hervor und nahm den beiden anderen die Worte aus dem Mund. „Dieser Spiegel muss uralt sein. Diese Art von Runen hab ich noch nie gesehen" erklärte Hermine fasziniert.  
„Was da wohl steht?" fragte Harry leise. Doch weder Hermine und schon gar nicht Ron konnten ihm diese Frage beantworten.

_

* * *

__Dieses war der erste Streich...öhm...nein...natürlich das erste Kapitel+lol+ ...hat es Euch gefallen? Wenn ja, dann hinterlasst mir doch ein kleines Review, ja?_


	2. Alte Runen

_So...schneller als erwartet ist hier nun also das zweite Kapitel vom Seelenspiegel...und das verdankt ihr einzig und allein meinen tollen Reviewern und den lieben Leuten die mein Geschichte in ihre Favoriten aufgenommen haben! ;)_

_Au bei diesem Kapitel geht mein Dank wieder an meine Beta Claudia...viele knuddler durch die Leitung schick:)_

_Beim Disclaimer ist (leider) auch noch alles beim Alten...nix meins außer der Idee zur Story...die Figuren und Schauplätze gehören JKR! ...und nein...ich verdiene auch weiterhin kein Geld mit meinem Geschreibsel+g+_

_Grüßle von der Zauberfee_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 2 – Alte Runen**

Gemeinsam mit den beiden Jungs war es Hermine gelungen den Spiegel in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen zu wuchten. Erst wollte Hermine das ganze mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes eigentlich alleine bewältigen, aber der Spiegel ließ sich einfach nicht verhexen. Alle Sprüche, die Hermine zum Transport schwerer Gegenstände einfielen, hatte sie probiert...ohne Erfolg! Auch Harry, der dies nicht glauben konnte, versuchte sein Glück mit Magie, doch auch er scheiterte. Hermine machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, dass dies ohne Zweifel ein magischer Spiegel sein musste, eine andere Begründung für das seltsame Verhalten fand sie einfach nicht. War also die Frage, was für magische Fähigkeiten der Spiegel wohl besaß.

Die drei hatten all ihre Kraft aufgebraucht, um den Spiegel an seinen neuen Platz zu bringen und ließen sich nach Beendigung dieser Aufgabe erschöpft auf Hermines Bett fallen.  
„Der Spiegel ist schwerer als er aussieht" stöhnte Harry.  
„Das was der wiegt, ist nicht normal. Hermine, du solltest sehr vorsichtig sein, mir ist das Ding jedenfalls nicht geheuer" meinte nun auch Ron und bekam ein zustimmendes Nicken von Harry. Hermine winkte mit einem Lächeln ab.

„Was soll denn an einem alten Spiegel so gefährlich sein? Ehrlich Jungs...das ist doch lächerlich."  
Weder Ron noch Harry schienen davon überzeugt zu sein, wollten allerdings unter keinen Umständen an Weihnachten mit Hermine streiten.  
„Hermine, versprich mir wenigstens, mit Professor Babbling die Bedeutung der Schrift auf dem Rahmen herauszufinden, ja?" Harry klang so ernst, dass Hermine ergeben nickte. „Ja Harry, das werd' ich gleich nach Ferienende machen. Vorher ist Professor Babbling ja nicht wieder im Schloss." Sie wüsste ja selbst zu gerne was da stand...vielleicht konnte man mit dem Spiegel ganz besondere Sachen tun? Vielleicht war es eine Art Reisespiegel, von denen hatte sie zwar bisher nur gelesen, da die unheimlich selten waren. Sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Eltern so ein seltenes Exemplar ausgerechnet in einem Muggelladen gefunden hatten, aber wer weiß?

Damit die beiden Jungs sehen konnten, wie ernst es ihr damit war, die Bedeutung zu finden, schnappte sie sich sogleich einen neuen Bogen Pergament sowie Tinte und Feder und begann fein säuberlich, die Runen abzuzeichnen. Nachdem sie damit zufrieden war, skizzierte sie noch den Spiegel und versuchte ihn so genau wie möglich zu beschreiben. Ebenfalls notierte sie sich alle Besonderheiten, die ihnen bisher aufgefallen waren, wie das hohe Gewicht und die Unfähigkeit ihn zu verzaubern. Harry und Ron hatten ihr schweigend zugesehen.  
Als Hermine fertig war, sprang Ron plötzlich auf und der Gesichtsausdruck, den er dabei zur Schau stellte, gefiel Hermine kein bisschen.

„Ich werde mal testen, ob man den Spiegel verfluchen kann" rief er mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen und hatte auch schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt.  
„NEIN" schrie Hermine fast schon panisch. Ron ließ den Zauberstab ein wenig sinken und sah sie beleidigt und fragend an.  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Weil du nicht weißt, was dann passiert. Was ist denn, wenn der Spiegel den Fluch verstärkt und auf dich zurückwirft? Oder er geht kaputt und kann nicht wieder repariert werden, obwohl er ganz tolle Fähigkeiten hätte, oder..."  
„Schon gut, ich hab's ja verstanden." Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, auch wenn Rons Gesicht noch immer so aussah, als wollte er seine Idee von eben in die Tat umsetzen.  
„Lasst uns frühstücken gehen, ich habe tierischen Hunger" entschärfte nun Harry die Situation. Ihm war auch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Ron könnte sein ganzes Sammelsurium an Flüchen an dem Spiegel testen. Die drei machten sich sogleich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo schon ein reich gedeckter Frühstückstisch auf sie wartete. Den Zettel mit ihren Notizen hatte Hermine vorsorglich in einer Tasche ihres Umhangs verstaut.

In der Halle standen nicht wie sonst üblich vier Haustische und der Lehrertisch, sondern während der Ferien waren nur so wenige Leute in der Schule anwesend, dass ein großer Tisch in der Mitte für Lehrer und Schüler gleichermaßen aufgebaut worden war.

Außer den drei Gryffindors war nur noch Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin, Luna Lovegood aus Ravenclaw, Ernie McMillan aus Hufflepuff und Milicent Bulstrode, ebenfalls aus Slytherin, über den Winterferien in Hogwarts geblieben. Während die beiden Slytherins grimmig blickend weit entfernt von allen saßen, hatten sich Luna und Ernie zu den Gryffindors gesellt und unterhielten sich fröhlich mit den drei Freunden.

Außer den Schülern waren bereits Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape anwesend, die beide zu den Frühaufstehern gehörten. Die anderen Lehrer konnten sich wohl noch nicht von ihren Betten trennen.  
Die Hauselfen hatten sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen und ein herrliches Frühstück zusammengestellt. Es gab neben Müsli und Haferschleim Brötchen, Croissants, Marmelade, Honig, Wurst, Käse, Eier in allen Variationen, Joghurt und verschiedene Früchte. Außerdem stand eine große Auswahl an verschiedenen Säften auf dem Tisch. Hermine entschied sich heute für ein großes Glas mit Pfirsichsaft und Joghurt mit Früchten sowie einem Marmeladenbrötchen. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie man schon zum Frühstück deftige Sachen in sich hineinstopfen konnte. Beim Gedanken daran, jetzt auch nur eine Scheibe Wurst essen zu müssen, rebellierte augenblicklich ihr Magen.

Ron und Harry schienen damit keine Probleme zu haben und verschlangen wieder einmal alles kreuz und quer. Nach einem Wurstbrötchen folgte sogleich eines mit Marmelade, was dann wiederum von einem mit Käse belegten abgelöst wurde. Nebenbei schlang Ron noch ein Müsli herunter und spülte das ganze mit Kürbissaft nach. Hermine fragte sich nicht das erste Mal, von wem Ron wohl seinen unerschütterlichen Magen geerbt hatte.  
Harry besaß wenigstens so viel Anstand, mit einem Wurstbrötchen zu beginnen, dann eines mit Marmelade hinterher zu essen und schließlich mit einem Früchtejoghurt aufzuhören.

Hermine schaute bei dem Anblick von Rons Essverhalten verzweifelt zu den beiden anderen anwesenden Schülern und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass Luna und Ernie genauso angewidert schienen wie sie selbst.  
Nach dem Essen ging die kleine Gruppe Schüler in Richtung Bücherei. Nicht weil die anderen so versessen aufs Lernen waren wie Hermine, sondern weil das der einzige Platz war, an dem sie sich häuserübergreifend treffen konnten. Hermine kam das allerdings ganz gelegen, da sie sich so auch gleich nach einem Buch umsehen konnte, in dem sie etwas über ihren geheimnisvollen Spiegel zu finden hoffte.

Während sich Hermine auf die Suche nach ihrer Lektüre machte, ließen sich die vier anderen fröhlich scherzend an einem der großen Tische nieder. Madam Pince war zu Hermines Verwunderung schon anwesend und im Stillen fragte sich das Mädchen, ob diese Frau in der Bücherei frühstückte. Erst wollte die Bibliothekarin die Schülergruppe zur Ruhe ermahnen, als sie sich aber daran erinnerte, dass die kleine Gruppe derzeit die einzigen Schüler waren, ließ sie es mit einem Kopfschütteln und der Bemerkung, dass heute ja Weihnachten sei, auf sich beruhen.

Hermine schlenderte durch die endlos scheinenden Regalreihen und strich immer wieder zärtlich über einen Buchrücken, wenn sie sich gerade den Titel durchlas. Nach etwa 10 Minuten kehrte sie mit drei Büchern zu den anderen zurück.  
Zwei der Bücher waren über Alte Runen und ein Buch über alte magische Spiegel und ihre Verwendung.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry sinken und kramte in ihrer Tasche, aus der sich kurz darauf auch schon triumphierend das Pergament zog.  
Luna und Ernie sahen sie fragend an.

„Was machst du denn da Hermine?" wollte Luna schließlich wissen.  
Da auch Ernies Augen immer größer wurden, als er die Buchtitel entziffert hatte, erzählte ihnen Hermine von ihrem seltsam schönen Weihnachtsgeschenk und dass sie nun herausfinden wollte, was es mit diesem auf sich hatte. Währen Lunas Blick bei der Erzählung immer verträumter geworden war, schnappte Ernie sich eines der Bücher und begann aufgeregt darin zu blättern. Hermine wusste, dass er ebensoviel Talent wie sie in Alte Runen hatte, da sie sich in diesem Kurs sogar einen Tisch teilten. So war sie fast ein wenig dankbar darüber, dass er ihr jetzt bei ihren Recherchen helfen wollte.

Nebenbei fiel Hermine aber auch noch auf, wie Harry und Ron sich angeregt mit Luna zu unterhalten begonnen hatten, und mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry stellte sie fest, dass dieser ziemlich am Flirten mit Luna war. Bei dieser Beobachtung schlich sich ein kleines Grinsen auf ihre Lippen.  
Ernie und Hermine verglichen immer wieder gefundene Runen mit denen, die Hermine aufgeschrieben hatte, und so konnten sie bald wenigstens einen Teil übersetzen. Einige der Runen tauchten allerdings in keinem der beiden Bücher und auch in keinem anderen Runenbuch in der ganzen Bibliothek auf. So ergab das wenige Übersetze leider kaum Sinn.

Ernie grübelte nun schon seit mehr als zwanzig Minuten über dem bisher zusammengestellten Satz, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht noch die anderen Runen auf diese Art und Weise herausfinden zu können, während Hermine das Buch über die Spiegel zur Hand genommen hatte.  
Sie blätterte konzentriert Seite für Seite um und nach fast der Hälfte stieß sie einen erfreuten Schrei aus. Sofort blickten sie vier gespannte Gesichter an. Hermine las die Beschreibung noch einmal sorgfältig durch, starrte dann wieder auf die Skizze und schüttelte dann verwirrt den Kopf.

„Was ist denn Herm? Hast du was gefunden?"  
„Ich weiß nicht so genau Harry...die Beschreibung trifft zu neunzig Prozent darauf zu, aber die Skizze sieht so anders aus..." Sie legte das Buch so hin, dass alle einen Blick auf die Zeichnung werfen konnten, und begann dann laut den daneben stehenden Text vorzulesen:

„Der Seelenspiegel ist ein Gegenstand, welcher Magie älter als alles bisher Aufgezeichnete enthält. Er vermag es zwei füreinander bestimmte Seelen zueinander zu führen, bleibt allerdings oft als dieser unerkannt, da so selten Seelenpartner gleichzeitig in zwei der Spiegel blicken. Aus diesem Grund ist auch nicht bekannt, wie viele dieser seltenen Exemplare heute noch existieren. Einige deutliche Merkmale dafür, dass man einen solchen Spiegel besitzt, sind im Folgenden geschildert: der Spiegel ist viel schwerer als für seine Größe und Bauart wahrscheinlich wären. Er lässt sich nicht auf magische Weise verkleinern oder transportieren, sondern kann nur von Hand und mit Muskelkraft bewegt werden.

Es befinden sich auf dem Rahmen sehr alte Runen, deren Bedeutung bisher allerdings unbekannt ist. Das wohl wichtigste Merkmal ist allerdings, dass er die Kraft auf ihn ausgesprochener Flüche mehr als verzehnfacht und auf den Fluchsprecher zurückwirft. Von einem Einsatz von Flüchen gegen den Spiegel ist deshalb dringen abzuraten! (Hierbei blickte sie hämisch grinsend zu Ron). Über die genaue Wirkungsweise des Spiegels ist bisher auch nichts bekannt."

Nicht nur von Harry und Ron, sondern auch von Luna und Ernie erhielt sie erstaunte und besorgte Blicke, nachdem sie geendet hatte.

_

* * *

_

_So...wieder ein Kapitel überstanden! ;) ...hat es Euch gefallen? Hinterlasst mir doch einfach ein Review da unten links...vielleicht kommt dann auch das dritte Kapitel wieder etwas schneller!_


	3. Überraschungen

_Hallo ihr lieben, da bin ich wieder+g+_

_Da ich jetzt erstmal ein paar Tage wegfahre bekommt ihr das nächste Kapitel schon heute...ich hoffe es gefällt Euch wieder, und die Zeit bis Dienstag wird euch nicht zu lang! Vorher werd ich wahrscheinlich nicht dazu kommen das nächste Kapitel hoch zuladen._

_Einen Dank an dieser Stelle wieder an meine liebe Beta Claudia+dolleknuddel+_

_Auch noch ein riesiges Dankeschön für Eure ganzen Reviews...ich hab mich tierisch darüber gefreut...was natürlich jetzt nicht heißen soll, ich will nicht noch mehr davon haben+gg+ Ich hoffe, ich habe beim Antworten niemanden vergessen!_

_Nun aber viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 3 - Überraschungen**

Die fünf hatten die ganzen Weihnachtsferien über die gesamte Bibliothek auf den Kopf gestellt und jedes Buch mindestens zwei Mal in die Hand genommen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. In keinem weiteren Buch fanden sie Hinweise auf den Seelenspiegel oder die Runen. Es war einfach zum Verzweifeln, fand Hermine. Allerdings hatte diese Suche auch etwas Gutes...die Ferien waren wie im Flug vorbei und der Unterricht begann wieder. Am Mittwoch der ersten Schulwoche hatten Hermine und Ernie wieder Alte Runen und die beiden versprachen den drei anderen, Professor Babbling nach der Stunde auszufragen.

Da Alte Runen kein sehr begehrtes Fach war, wunderte es auch nicht, dass die Klasse nur aus insgesamt 7 Schülern bestand. Neben Ernie und Hermine waren noch zwei Ravenclaws, zwei Hufflepuffs und Blaise Zabini in dem Kurs. Hermine musste sich zu ihrem Bedauern eingestehen, dass der Slytherin wirklich gut in diesem Fach war. Die Stunde verging ziemlich schnell und während die anderen Schüler ihre Sachen einpackten und in die Mittagspause liefen, gingen die Gryffindor und der Hufflepuff zu ihrer Lehrerin, die erstaunt ihren Blick von ihren Unterlagen hob.

Keiner der drei bemerkte den Slytherin, der heute etwas länger gebraucht hatte, seine Sachen zusammenzuräumen und, als er merkte, dass die beiden anderen noch etwas Privates mit dem Lehrer besprechen wollten, schnell unter seinem Tisch in Deckung gegangen war. Er wäre kein Slytherin, würde er nicht liebend gerne solche Gespräche belauschen...wer wusste schließlich, ob man dies nicht noch irgendwann einmal gebrauchen konnte?

„Professor? Wir haben eine Frage an Sie" sprach Hermine gerade die Lehrerin an und zog das Pergament mit ihren Notizen aus dem Umhang, um es der Professorin zu zeigen.  
„Wie kann ich Ihnen beiden denn helfen?" wollte die Frau freundlich wissen.

„Ich habe einen ...merkwürdigen...ja, das ist wohl das richtige Wort...einen merkwürdigen Spiegel zu Weihnachten bekommen" begann Hermine ihre Erzählung. Sie berichtete dann alles, was sich bislang ereignet und was sie und ihre Freunde bisher herausgefunden hatten. Als sie ihre Geschichte beendet hatte, sah sie die Professorin gespannt an, in der Hoffnung, sie könnte ihr helfen.  
„In der Tat, ich habe schon einmal von diesem Spiegel gehört...allerdings hatte ich es bisher für ein Märchen gehalten. Und Sie sind sich Ihrer Sache wirklich sicher?"

„Ja Professor! Alles was wir bisher finden konnten...was nicht wirklich viel war...trifft auf meinen Spiegel zu...nur die Abbildung sieht etwas anders aus als mein Spiegel."  
„Nun...das würde mich nicht weiter verwundern."  
Hermine zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wie meinen Sie das, Professor?"  
„Wenn man den Gerüchten wirklich glauben darf, dann können diese Spiegel alle anders aussehen. Es ist so schon schwierig genug, einen Seelenspiegel auch als solchen zu erkennen, aber im Prinzip könnte jeder Spiegel ein solcher sein. Das einzige, was wirklich alle gemein haben, sind die von Ihnen benannten Eigenschaften."

Bei dieser Ausführung keuchte Hermine entsetzt auf. „Und was sollte das für einen Sinn haben?"  
„Nun, darüber kann ich auch nur spekulieren...ich vermute, dass es sehr, sehr viele solcher Spiegel überall auf der Welt gibt. Völlig unerkannt, um die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu erhöhen, dass auch wirklich zwei Seelenpartner gleichzeitig in diesen Spiegel blicken. Ich habe allerdings noch von keinem Fall gelesen oder gehört, in dem das auch wirklich passiert wäre."  
„Und wissen Sie, was diese Runen zu bedeuten haben?" wollte nun Ernie wissen.

„Also, soweit ich das sehen kann, haben sie bis auf zwei Buchstaben alles übersetzt, dass auch ich weiß...diese beiden fehlenden Runen übersetze ich Ihnen natürlich gerne...aber es fehlen dann noch immer mehr als die Hälfte fürchte ich."  
„Das ist freundlich von Ihnen Professor...allerdings bringt mich das auch nicht viel weiter" seufzte Hermine. „Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wo ich noch mehr darüber erfahren könnte..."

„Nun, Miss Granger, ich kann Ihnen gerne ein Buch mitgeben, in dem diese sehr alten Runen verzeichnet sind, vielleicht hilft Ihnen das...ansonsten...nein, ich glaube, das wäre nicht so gut..."  
„Was wäre nicht so gut, Professor?"  
„Ich wüsste noch jemanden, der eine ganze Zeit diese Spiegel erforscht hat...aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie ihn fragen möchten..."  
„Wer wäre das denn?"

„Professor Snape." Hermine keuchte entsetzt und brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. ‚Warum hat sich Snape denn für diese Art von Spiegeln interessiert?' grübelte sie.

Ernie murmelte schnell für sie beide ein „Danke Professor", nahm das Buch entgegen und zog eine noch immer völlig neben sich stehende Hermine mit hinaus auf den Flur und dann weiter in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen.  
Kaum waren sie außer Sicht, huschte Blaise ebenfalls aus dem Klassenzimmer. Professor Babbling bemerkte ihn nicht.

_ooo_

Blaise ging in Gedanken versunken ebenfalls zum Mittagessen. ‚Ich habe doch in unserer Bibliothek zu Hause schon einmal was von diesen Spiegeln gelesen...wenn ich doch jetzt nur wüsste was es war. Ich sollte vielleicht einmal Mutter fragen, ob sie mir das betreffende Buch schicken kann...' ‚Und warum interessiert dich das, Zabini?' ‚Man weiß nie, wozu so was gut ist' grinste er in Gedanken hämisch.

_ooo_

Unterdessen berichteten Ernie und Hermine den anderen, was Professor Babbling ihnen erzählt hatte. Inzwischen gehörte auch Ginny zu der kleinen Gruppe.  
„Herm...du hast doch nicht wirklich vor, Snape danach zu fragen, oder?" wollte Ron entsetzt wissen.  
„Nein...natürlich nicht...zumindest noch nicht...ich versuch es erst noch selber" gab sie trotzig zurück.  
„Was heißt hier NOCH nicht?" Rons Tonfall wurde immer lauter und an den Nachbartischen drehten sich schon einige Schüler um.  
„Nun schrei doch nicht so laut Ron, sonst kannst du gleich einen Aushang machen" zischte Hermine. Daraufhin bekam Ron einen roten Kopf und grummelte nur noch in sein Mittagessen.

„Was willst du denn jetzt weiter machen, Herm?" fragte Harry sie nun.  
„Ich werde mit Ernie das Buch von Babbling durcharbeiten, vielleicht finden wir ja noch was...natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest Ernie." Dieser nickte schnell. Er war so froh seit den Weihnachtsferien zu der Potter-Gang zu gehören, denn in seinem eigenen Haus hatte er nicht allzu viele Freunde. Aber das war natürlich nicht der einzige Grund. Er mochte Hermine...wie eine Schwester...nicht mehr...er hatte schließlich ein Auge auf Ginny geworfen.

Hermine hatte ihm schon des Öfteren in Alte Runen geholfen, als er neu in dem Kurs war. Er bezeichnete sie eine ganze Zeit lang als einzigen Freund in ganz Hogwarts, was sich erst änderte, als ein Schüler von Durmstrang in sein Haus und seinen Jahrgang gewechselt hatte. Mit ihm verstand sich der Hufflepuff sofort. Leider blieb der junge Mann nicht lange auf Hogwarts, sondern zog mit seinen Eltern weiter nach Amerika. Hermine hatte nie verstanden, warum Ernie nicht mehr Freunde in Hogwarts hatte, da er ein äußerst freundlicher, umgänglicher und hilfsbereiter junger Mann war, der auch nicht allzu schlecht aussah.

Aber wahrscheinlich war er einfach zu schüchtern und viele konnten damit nicht umgehen. Mit seiner Schüchternheit und damit, dass er fast genauso viel Zeit hinter einem Buch verbrachte wie Hermine. Das war wohl auch einer der Hauptgründe, dass sie sich mit Ernie so gut verstand. Sie waren sich sehr ähnlich.

_ooo_

Hermine und Ernie verbrachten fast die ganze restliche Woche in der Bücherei und wühlten sich durch den Wälzer, den Professor Babbling ihnen gegeben hatte. Sie hatten tatsächlich Erfolg und fanden fünf weitere Runen. Allerdings ergab der Spruch noch immer keinen Sinn.  
Am Freitagnachmittag saßen die beiden ziemlich entnervt vor dem Spruch und schrieben alle möglichen Lösungen, die ihnen durch den Kopf gingen, auf ein neues Pergament. Doch mit jedem Satz wurde der Text blödsinniger, wie Hermine sich eingestehen musste. Gerade als sie aufgeben wollte, knallte ein Buch neben ihrem Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Erschrocken blickten Hermine und Ernie zu dem Störenfried und entdeckten... „Zabini?" keuchte Ernie.

„Was zum Teufel soll das werden, Zabini?" zischte Hermine dem Slytherin zu.  
„Och...ich dachte, ihr könntet dieses Buch hier vielleicht gebrauchen..." erwiderte dieser unschuldig dreinblickend.  
„Und was soll das bitteschön für ein Buch sein...und wie kommst du darauf, dass wir es bräuchten?" Hermine klang jetzt ziemlich sauer.  
„Das ist ein Buch von meinen Eltern...ich dachte, ihr hätte vielleicht Interesse an dem Kapitel über die Seelenspiegel...aber wenn nicht...dann schick ich es eben wieder zurück" sprach er und erhob sich mit dem Buch in der Hand.

„Warte!" Blaise hielt in der Bewegung inne ‚Gryffindors sind doch sooo berechenbar' freute er sich innerlich.  
„Wie kommst du bitte darauf, dass wir etwas über den Seelenspiegel suchen?" ‚Hmm...vielleicht ja auch doch nicht ganz so berechenbar...'  
„Ich hab euer Gespräch mit Professor Babbling am Mittwoch gehört..."  
„Du hast gelauscht?" Hermine klang entsetzt.

„So würde ich das nicht nennen...ich wollte euch nur nicht unterbrechen" grinste Blaise jetzt schelmisch.  
„Und was willst du als Gegenleistung für deine Hilfe?" Das Misstrauen in Hermines Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
„Hm...sagen wir einfach...ich hab was bei dir gut, Granger..." Blaise konnte hören, wie Hermine zischend die Luft einzog und er konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn ratterte.

„Okay Zabini...allerdings nur, wenn du keine versauten oder unmöglichen Dinge von mir verlangst!"  
„Was denkst du nur von mir?" wollte Zabini gespielt empört wissen und griff sich theatralisch an die Brust, wo sein Herz schlug.  
Er gab das Buch Hermine und stolzierte fröhlich aus der Bibliothek. Kaum war er aus der Tür, stürzten sich Hermine und Ernie wie die Aasgeier auf das Buch und fingen an wie wild zu blättern

_

* * *

_

_Bekomm ich ein klitzekleines Review+liebschau+_


	4. Wichtige Informationen

_Hallo zusammen!_

_Auch hier geht's wieder weiter...bei so vielen lieben Reviews alleine für das letzte Kapitel...da will ich Euch nicht länger warten lassen als nötig! ;) Vielleicht entschließt sich auch der eine oder andere Schwarzleser noch dazu mir ein Review zu hinterlassen? Darüber würde ich mich auch total freuen!_

_Eine kleine Anmerkung wollte ich noch machen:_

_Einen Dank an meine Aufmerksamen Leser...natürlich habt ihr Recht, und die Mädchenschlafsäle sind mit einem Alarm gesichert...ich hab's echt total vergessen, es zu erklären! schäm _

_Ich hatte mir das so vorgestellt, dass Harry und Ron so einen Zauberspruch, mit dem man den Alarm abschalten kann, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit inzwischen wissen...entweder von Sirius oder Hermine hat ihn aus irgendeinem Buch ausgegraben! lol Also, nicht böse sein, dass ich das vergessen habe! liebschau (in meiner anderen Geschichte hab ich es erwähnt! ;) )_

_Also...aus diesem Grund noch mal einen besonderen Dank an wickienchen und an DarenRiddle fürs Aufpassen! ;)_

_Nun aber genug gelabert...viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_LG Zauberfee_

**

* * *

****Kapitel 4 – Wichtige Informationen**

„Ich hab's! Hier steht etwas" rief Hermine triumphierend aus. Ernie rutschte daraufhin noch näher an die Gryffindor heran, um besser lesen zu können.

_...diese Spiegel besitzen die Fähigkeit, verwandte Seelen zusammenzuführen, indem sie sie wie ein Portschlüssel an einen geheimen Ort bringen, von dem die Betreffenden erst zurückfinden, wenn auch ihre Herzen einander gefunden haben. Blicken zwei Seelengefährten gleichzeitig in einen dieser Spiegel, so beginnt der Spiegel zu leuchten und die Oberfläche kräuselt sich wie Wasser. Allerdings kann man sein Gegenüber nicht wirklich klar erkennen. Berühren die Seelengefährten nun den Spiegel, aktiviert sich der Portschlüssel..._

„Hmmm...gut jetzt wissen wir wieder ein wenig mehr über diesen Spiegel, aber die Runen konnten wir noch immer nicht alle eindeutig zuweisen. Dabei würden wir vielleicht weitere wichtige Hinweise bekommen." Hermine rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das ganze wie eine Art Muggelrätsel lösen?" fragte Ernie sie mit leuchtenden Augen.  
„Wie meinst du das denn?"  
„Na, da gibt es doch so Kreuzworträtsel, wo es genau um so etwas geht...alles ist in einer Art Code geschrieben und ein paar Buchstaben sind vorgegeben...dann muss man über Vergleichen und Kombinieren die noch fehlenden Buchstaben finden, um die Lösung lesen zu können."

„Das könnte glatt funktionieren" grinste Hermine und kramte wieder nach einer neuen Rolle Pergament. Auf diese schrieb sie zu allererst sorgfältig die Runen von dem Spiegel. Darunter schrieb sie unter jede bereits entzifferte Rune den dazugehörigen Buchstaben. Langsam nahm das Ganze Gestalt an und wie sie mit Freude feststellte, fehlten gar nicht mehr allzu viele Runen. Vielleicht konnten sie so wirklich das Rätsel knacken?

Drei weitere Runen konnten sie auf diese Art relativ schnell zu ordnen. Diese schrieb sie zusätzlich noch auf ein anderes Pergament, damit sie die neuen Runen an ihre Professorin übergeben konnten. Vielleicht würden sie dadurch einen Artikel in einer der bekannten Fachzeitschriften bekommen? Aber das war ihr jetzt nicht so wichtig, wie ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen. Nach weiteren drei Stunden des Grübelns hatten sie noch zwei Runen entschlüsselt, doch der Rest erwies sich als ziemlich hartnäckig, da der Spruch wohl in Gedichtform verfasst wurde und dadurch ziemlich hochtrabend klang. Letztendlich beschlossen sie, für heute Schluss zu machen. Die beiden konnten sich sowieso nicht mehr wirklich konzentrieren.  
Halb erfreut über ihren Erfolg, aber auch halb geknickt über das noch Fehlende gingen sie zum Abendessen.

_ooo_

„Na, seid ihr beiden weiter gekommen?" wollte Ginny sofort von ihnen wissen, und auch die anderen blickten sie fragend an.  
„Ja, ein wenig. Wir konnten fünf weitere Runen entziffern, allerdings nur, weil Ernie eine wirklich großartige Idee hatte...und wir konnten noch ein paar weitere Informationen sammeln...aber nur weil Zabini uns geholfen hat..."  
„Zabini?" kam es von den vier anderen wie im Chor.

„Ja...Blaise Zabini...der Slytherin...er hat uns in Alte Runen belauscht und seine Hilfe in Form eines Buches angeboten..."  
„Und WAS musst du als Gegenleistung machen?" Ron klang unheimlich sauer.  
„Das hat er noch nicht gesagt...allerdings hab ich mit ihm ausgemacht, dass er nichts Versautes oder Unmögliches von mir verlangt, und er war einverstanden." Ron hatte immer noch zweifelnd die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und warf nun einen zornigen Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch, von welchem ihm Zabini erst fragend und dann breit grinsend entgegensah.  
„Waren in dem Buch wenigstens hilfreiche Dinge drin?" versuchte nun Harry die Situation zu entschärfen, was ihm auch halbwegs gelang, da Ron nun wieder zu ihnen blickte.

„Ja...doch...es waren einige interessante Dinge darin zu finden" antwortete Hermine und begann dann von allem zu berichten, was sie bisher herausgefunden hatten. Außerdem zog sie auch das Pergament mit dem Spruch heraus, so dass die anderen sich ebenfalls ein Bild von Ernies Idee machen konnten...und wer wusste schließlich, ob einer der vier nicht zufällig auch eine Rune entziffern konnte?

Sehr zu Hermines Überraschung war es ausgerechnet Ron, der ein wahres Talent für diese Art von Muggelrätseln zu haben schien. Innerhalb nur weniger Minuten hatte er zwei weitere Runen entziffert und das, obwohl er nebenbei immer wieder Essen in seinen Mund schaufelte. „Das hier könnte Herzen heißen..." warf er eben wieder mit vollem Mund ein. Hermine überprüfte seinen Vorschlag und versuchte die Rune, die für das „z" stand auch an anderer Stelle sinnvoll einzusetzen...und auch dies schien richtig zu sein.  
„Ron, du überraschst mich wirklich" rief sie verblüfft aus. „Jetzt fehlen nur noch zwei" jubelte nun Ginny. Und Hermine stellte überrascht fest, dass dies stimmte.

„Na, das schaffen wir jetzt auch noch" murmelte Ron in seinen Nachtisch, ehe er sich wieder konzentriert über das Papier beugte und grübelnd an seinem Löffel leckte.  
„Hmm...ich würde ja behaupten, dass das da ein „w" ist...und dies müsste ein „v" sein..."  
Hermine zog das Blatt zu sich hin und trug die zwei fehlenden Runen ein. Anschließend überprüfte sie den Sinn aller Wörter und Sätze und jubelte erfreut auf. „Das ist es! Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft!"  
„Darf ich auch mal sehen?" fragte plötzlich Blaise hinter Harry und alle drehten sich überrascht zu ihm um.  
„Was willst du hier Zabini?" giftete Ron sofort.

„Ist schon gut Ron...immerhin hat er uns geholfen" beschwichtigte Hermine ihn und schob gleichzeitig das Pergament zu Blaise. Dieser grinste erst noch überheblich, doch mit jedem Satz, den er las wurde seine Mine beeindruckter. „Das hätte ich euch gar nicht zugetraut" meinte er schließlich nur anerkennend. „Würdest du diesen Satz der Vollständigkeit halber in meinem Buch vermerken?" wand er sich dann wieder an Hermine.  
„Wozu brauchst du das denn?"  
„Wie gesagt...ich möchte meine Aufzeichnungen gerne vollständig haben...man weiß ja schließlich nie" zwinkerte der Slytherin und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
„Wie lautet denn der Spruch jetzt?" unterbrach Ginny die bizarre Szenerie vor sich.  
Hermine drehte ihr nun ebenfalls den Zettel hin, auf dem folgendes zu lesen stand:

_Eine Seele im Leben geteilt  
Der Zauber die beiden ereilt  
Bis die wahre Liebe erscheint  
Auf ewig im Herzen vereint  
Besiegelt durch einen Kuss  
Kommt alles zum guten Schluss_

„Und was bedeutet das nun?"  
„Ginny...wenn ich das mal wüsste" seufzte Hermine.

_

* * *

_

_Büddäää... hinterlasst mir ein Review...ja? bettel ;)_


	5. Interessante Ereignisse

_Hallo zusammen!_

_Hier bin ich wieder:)_

_Für alle die es kaum erwarten können...hier kommt endlich Draco ins Spiel+g+ Und für alle aufmerksamen Leser: hier hab ich erklärt, wie Ron und Harry zu den Mädchenschlafsälen gelangen konnten, ohne dass der Alarm los ging! ;) Hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen, dass diese Erklärung so spät in der Geschichte kommt+anfleh+_

_Auch an dieser Stelle schicke ich wieder einen lieben Dank an meine Beta Claudia und auch einen an alle meine Reviewer... ihr seid einfach spitze!_

_LG Zauberfee_

**

* * *

****Kapitel 5 – Interessante Ereignisse**

„Hey Blaise?"  
„Was gibt's denn Draco?"  
„Sag mal, was ist das mit dir und der Granger?"  
„Wie? Was soll denn da sein?"  
„Tu doch nicht so! Erst lässt du dir ein Buch von deinen Eltern schicken, welches Granger dann rumschleppt..."  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es mein Buch gewesen war, welches sie da hatte?" unterbrach er den Blonden ungehalten.  
„Oh...das Buch war ja auch SO unauffällig...goldener Einband mit blutroter Schrift und schwarzen Seiten...davon stehen ja unendlich viele in der Bibliothek...versuch erst gar nicht dich rauszureden...ich kann das Buch hier nämlich auch nirgends entdecken...wo sollte es also sonst sein?" Blaise schnaubte nur ärgerlich. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Draco ihn so genau beobachtet hätte.

„Und zweitens...was wolltest du denn heute Mittag am Gryffindortisch? Nach einer Gemeinheit sah es jedenfalls nicht aus..."  
„Ok, ok...es ging um ein Projekt in Alte Runen, an dem Granger mit McMillan arbeitet...ich fand das Thema selber interessant und ihr meine Hilfe anzubieten, fand ich eine gute Gelegenheit, selbst mehr darüber zu erfahren, ohne die Arbeit damit zu haben" grinste er nun breit. Draco zog jedoch nur misstrauisch die Augenbrauen hoch. Sehr überzeugend klang das in seinen Ohren jedenfalls nicht.  
„Für wen putzt du dich eigentlich so heraus, Draco?"

„Niemand bestimmtes...ich hatte heute nur das Gefühl, dass mein letzter Sex schon zu lange her ist...also mal sehen, wer mir über den Weg läuft..." lächelte er zweideutig. Blaise schüttelte nur den Kopf. Eigentlich sollte er an Dracos Aufreißertour ja gewöhnt sein, aber trotzdem fand er dieses Benehmen einfach nur unmöglich.  
Also beobachtete er mit wenig begeisterter Mine, wie Draco immer wieder vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Schlafsaal auf und ab stolzierte, um sein Aussehen zu bewundern.

Die beiden erschraken ziemlich, als der Spiegel mit einem mal zu leuchten begann, und die silberne Oberfläche sich kräuselte wie Wasser.  
Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei sprang Draco von dem Spiegel zurück und da war das Leuchten auch schon wieder verschwunden. ‚Das ist allerdings sehr interessant' dachte Blaise und begann zu grinsen, da ihm nur eine weitere Person einfiel, die seit kurzem einen seltsamen Spiegel besaß. Mit kritischer Mine ging Blaise auf den Spiegel zu und suchte den Rahmen mit seinen Augen gründlich ab. Und tatsächlich...ganz schwach waren da Runen zu erkennen, die einen ganzen Spruch zu ergeben schienen. ‚Und es wird immer interessanter...!'

Von Blaise' seltsamen Verhalten und dem breiten Grinsen angezogen, kam nun auch Draco wieder misstrauisch zum Spiegel gelaufen.  
„Weißt Du, was das eben war?"  
„Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung" antwortete er mit Unschuldsmine, doch in seinen Augen konnte man den Schalk blitzen sehen.

_ooo_

„Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?" Sie konnte die besorgten Stimmen von Harry und Ron draußen vor der Tür vernehmen aber sie war nicht in der Lage, ihnen zu antworten. In den letzten Sommerferien hatte sie ihnen den Spruch gegeben, mit dem sie die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal betreten konnten, ohne wieder hinunterzurutschen. Nur für den Notfall natürlich, und das war jetzt wohl so einer.  
„Hermine, wir kommen jetzt rein" rief Harry und steckte langsam den Kopf durch den Türspalt. Als er eine vollkommen schockiert vor sich hinstarrende Hermine auf dem Bett sitzen sah, riss er allerdings die Tür mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf und stürzte zu ihr.  
„Was ist denn passiert?"

„D...d...da..." stotterte sie und zeigte mit aschfahlem Gesicht auf ihren Spiegel. Zu mehr war sie nicht fähig.  
„Hermine, jetzt beruhig dich doch erst mal. Wir sind ja jetzt da...dir kann nichts mehr passieren! Und nun erzählst du uns ganz langsam was passiert ist, ok?"  
Hermine atmete tief durch und schmiegte sich eng in Harrys Arm, den er ihr gerade um die Schultern gelegt hatte. Ron nahm mit sorgenvollem Gesicht ihre Hand.

„D...der...der...Spiegel...er...er...hat...ge...leuchtet" würgte sie mühsam hervor.  
„Aber...das bedeutet ja...dass dein Seelengefährte gerade ebenfalls in den Spiegel geblickt hat!" rief Ginny nun von der Tür aus. Sie kam gerade von einem Date mit Dean Thomas zurück und wollte eigentlich duschen gehen. Harry, Ron und vor allem Hermine sahen sie nun mit großen Augen an.  
„Ginny hat Recht, Hermine" bestätigte nun auch Harry. Nur Ron schien über diese Entwicklung gar nicht begeistert zu sein und sah zweifelnd von einem zum anderen.

„Ginny, weißt du, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit liegt, dass genau das passiert?" Da war die alte analytische Hermine wieder.  
„Ja...nicht sehr hoch...aber hast du eine andere Erklärung?" Damit war für Ginny die Sache erledigt. Sie ging zu ihrem Schrank, nahm sich frische Klamotten und ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer.  
„Und was machst du jetzt, Herm?" wollte Harry zaghaft von ihr wissen.

„Ganz einfach...wenn der Spiegel das nächste Mal leuchtet, dann werde ich ihn berühren!" sagte sie fest, und an ihrem Tonfall war deutlich zu hören, dass sie keinen Widerspruch duldete. Ron schnaubte nun ärgerlich, sprang vom Bett auf und ging eiligen Schrittes davon.  
„Was ist denn mit dem?"  
„Ach Herm...ich fürchte er ist eifersüchtig auf deinen Seelengefährten..."  
„WAS? Wieso das denn?"  
„Herm, manchmal bist du echt schwer von Begriff", lachte Harry und erhob sich dann ebenfalls um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Zurück blieb eine völlig verwirrte Hermine mit tausenden von Fragen in ihrem Kopf.

_ooo_

Nach dem Abendessen hatte es sich Hermine alleine in der Bücherei gemütlich gemacht, um über die vergangenen Ereignisse nachzudenken. Sie hatte zwar ein aufgeschlagenes Buch vor sich liegen, aber nachdem sie den einen Absatz nun mindestens schon das zehnte Mal angefangen hatte und noch immer nicht wusste, was dort geschrieben stand, schlug sie das Buch mit einem Seufzen zu.  
„Na, keine Lust zum Lernen?" riss sie die Stimme von Blaise aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ausgerechnet dich das interessiert" gab Hermine giftig zurück.  
„Ganz einfach...wenn du gerade eh nicht lernst, dann könnte ich mich mit dir ja vielleicht über die Seelenspiegel unterhalten" grinste er.  
„Warum interessierst du dich plötzlich so brennend dafür?"

„Ich interessiere mich für viele Dinge...schließlich kann man nie genug wissen..." antwortete er ausweichend. Dies veranlasste Hermine dazu, zweifelnd die Augenbrauen zu heben.  
„Gut, wenn du anders nicht mit mir darüber sprechen willst, dann löse ich eben meinen Gefallen bei dir ein." Nun war Hermine platt. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihm diese Sache SO wichtig war, dass er sogar seinen fast Freifahrtschein dafür einlösen wollte. Er hätte viel schlimmere Dinge von ihr verlangen können, so war es ihr allerdings lieber. Deshalb seufzte sie nur, kramte ihre Unterlagen aus der Tasche und erzählte ihm alles, was sie bisher herausgefunden hatten.  
Blaise hörte aufmerksam zu. Als Hermine mit ihren Ausführungen fertig war, lächelte er wissend, allerdings nur so kurz, dass es Hermine gar nicht auffiel.

„Und du glaubst an so was?" wollte er nun gespielt unschuldig wissen. Hermine war es gar nicht wohl dabei, ihm zu sagen, dass der Spiegel bei ihr tatsächlich geleuchtet hatte, allerdings fand sie, dass es ihm gegenüber unfair wäre, ihn in dieser Sache zu belügen. Also nickte sie nur zaghaft mit dem Kopf.  
„Ja, ich glaube dass es stimmt...weil...der Spiegel...bei mir schon geleuchtet hat." Blaise riss schockiert den Mund auf und gratulierte sich innerlich für seine schauspielerischen Qualitäten. ‚Ich wusste es' jubelte seine innere Stimme. ‚Da muss ich dann wohl ein bisschen nachhelfen...Draco schadet es nichts, wenn er endlich erfährt, was wahre Gefühle sind.'  
„Brauchst du dann mein Buch noch?" wechselte Blaise schnell das Thema.  
„Nein...eigentlich nicht mehr...ich hab allerdings den Spruch noch nicht ergänzen können..."

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir kurz deine Unterlagen zu geben, dann schreib ich mir alles, was interessant ist selbst ab" antwortete er scheinheilig. Hermine verneinte und schob ihm die Unterlagen und sein Buch rüber. Schweigend beobachtete sie, wie er sich eifrig Notizen in sein Buch machte. Er warf ihr immer wieder anerkennende Blicke zu. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass die Gryffindor so gründlich an eine Sache heranging und recherchierte.  
„Hast du Professor Babbling schon die neuen Runen gegeben?"  
„Nein...das wollte ich in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde machen."  
„Da wird sie sich bestimmt freuen...da ist dir und Ernie ein Artikel in der nächsten Fachzeitung sicher, oder?" Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Dann muss sie Ron auch mit erwähnen..."  
„Weasley? Wieso das denn? Ich dachte, er kann mit alten Runen nichts anfangen?"  
„Kann er auch nicht...aber er ist verdammt gut im Rätsel knacken...das hat mich selbst erstaunt...er hat mehr als die Hälfte der neuen Runen herausgefunden."  
„Stimmt, das traut man ihm gar nicht zu" lachte Blaise und auch Hermine konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verbeißen. ‚Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man sich mit einem Slytherin so gut unterhalten kann' grübelte Hermine.  
Blaise erhob sich, um sich dann leicht vor Hermine zu verbeugen. „Es war mir eine Ehre, Hermine" sagte er lächelnd und ging dann davon. ‚Hat er mich gerade tatsächlich bei meinem Vornamen genannt? Er kann ja richtig charmant sein. Leider ist er da wohl der Einzige aus seinem Haus...wenn ich nur an Malfoy denke...der würde so etwas NIE bringen.'

_

* * *

_

_So...das war's also wieder+g+ ...hoffe es hat Euch gefallen? Würde mich wie immer über Eure Kommentare riesig freuen! ;)_


	6. Der Portschlüssel

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Ja...+seufz+...wie man sieht, es geht voran...und auch langsam dem Ende zu...nach diesem hier hab ich noch zwei Kapitel, dann ist die Story zu Ende+schnüff+_

_Hoffentlich findet ihr meine Einrichtungsidee nicht zu kitschig:D_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht Euch_

_Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 6 – Der Portschlüssel**

Seit etwas mehr als zwei Wochen versuchte Hermine nun schon den Spiegel wieder zum Leuchten zu bringen, indem sie in jeder freien Minute davor herum lief, jedoch bisher ohne Erfolg. Ihre Freunde sagte ihr dauernd, sie solle es endlich aufgeben, die Chance darauf, dass es wieder passieren würde, wäre so verschwindend gering, als wenn man blind versuchen würde, einen goldenen Schnatz zu fangen. Erst war Hermine darüber amüsiert, dann genervt, und schließlich resignierte sie. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihre Freunde Recht.

Es war inzwischen Freitagabend geworden und am nächsten Tag war wieder ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade geplant. Hermine war erst ein wenig frustriert gewesen, als sie mitbekommen hatte, dass keiner ihrer Freunde an diesem Tag für sie Zeit haben würde. Harry hatte seinem Herzen einen Ruck gegeben und Luna gefragt, ob sie mit ihm das Zaubererdorf besuchen gehen wollte. Diese hatte begeistert zugestimmt. Nun wollte sie eigentlich mit Ron gehen, doch vor drei Stunden hatte ihr dieser eröffnet, dass er mit Lavender Brown hingehen würde.

Also hatte sie frustriert in der Bücherei gesessen und auf ein leeres Pergament gestarrt. Gerade als sie beschließen wollte, gar nicht hinzugehen, da sie die einzige war, die kein Date hatte...sogar Ernie ging mit Ginny hin...stand auf einmal Blaise mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen vor ihr und fragte sie, ob sie für Hogsmeade schon etwas vorhatte, oder ob sie vielleicht mit ihm hingehen würde. Hermine wäre fast von ihrem Stuhl gefallen. Warum wollte ausgerechnet der gutaussehende Slytherin mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gehen? Erst wollte sie ablehnen, doch irgendwie schaffte er es, sie mit so einem Hundeblick anzuflehen, dass sie sich geschlagen gab.

_**ooo**_

Als sie nun so auf ihrem Bett saß und den Spiegel von weitem anstarrte, überlegte sie fieberhaft, was sie denn für ihr morgiges Date anziehen sollte. Sie wollte sich nicht zu sehr aufbrezeln, da sie ja nichts von Blaise wollte, andererseits wollte sie auch nicht langweilig und schäbig aussehen, damit alle anderen Mädels aus Blaises Fanclub sehen konnten, warum er ausgerechnet mit ihr verabredet war. Auch wenn sie es nicht offen zugeben wollte, sie fühlte sich von Blaise geschmeichelt.

Irgendwann war sie dann wohl über ihren Grübeleien eingeschlafen, denn am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie durchgefroren und mit steifen Gelenken in einer unbequemen Position am Fußende ihres Bettes. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie sich beeilen musste, wenn sie noch rechtzeitig zu ihrer Verabredung kommen wollte. So gut es eben mit schmerzenden Knochen möglich war, sprang sie auf und hastete ins Bad. Sie duschte sich ziemlich heiß, um die Verspannungen ihrer Muskeln zu lösen und seifte sich mit ihrem Lieblingsduschgel ein.

Es duftete angenehm nach Vanille und Früchten. Als sie mit Duschen fertig war, trocknete sie ihre Haare mit einem Zauber und wandte anschließend noch den gleichen Zauber an, den sie im 4. Jahr beim Weihnachtsball für ihre Frisur benutzt hatte. Sie wollte ja schließlich gut aussehen. Anschließend legte sie ein leichtes Make Up auf und schlüpfte in eine schöne weiße Jeans und einen leichten roten Pullover.

Darüber zog sie ihren Umhang. Als sie mit allem fertig war, ging sie zu ihrem Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Gerade als sie ihr Zimmer verlassen wollte, um zu dem Treffpunkt mit Blaise zu gehen, begann ihr Spiegel zu leuchten. Sie zögerte einen Moment, da sie ja eigentlich ein Date hatte, doch schließlich siegte ihre Neugier und sie berührte den Spiegel. Wann hatte man schließlich schon einmal die Gelegenheit, seinen Seelengefährten zu treffen? Als ihre Fingerspitzen die kalte glatte Fläche berührten, veränderte sich das Leuchten von einem klaren Weiß in ein kräftiges Rot. Fast hätte sie wieder losgelassen, doch als nichts weiter passierte, legte sie die ganze Handfläche auf die Fläche und wartete.

_**ooo**_

Blaise hatte die ganzen letzten Tage damit zugebracht zu überlegen, wie er es schaffen würde, dass Draco und Hermine gleichzeitig in den Spiegel schauen würden. Das Hogsmeade-Wochenende war schließlich seine Rettung gewesen. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass Draco sich um 10 Uhr mit einer Schülerin aus Ravenclaw verabredet hatte und fragte anschließend Hermine, ob sie sich um dieselbe Uhrzeit mit ihm treffen wollte.

So hatte er zumindest die Hoffnung, dass die beiden in etwa zur selben Zeit vor dem Spiegel standen, um sich fertig zu machen. Er war zwar nicht sicher, dass Hermine zusagen würde, wenn er sie um ein Date bat, doch zu seiner Erleichterung war sie wohl verärgert über ihre Freunde und stimmte zu. Am liebsten hätte er einen kleinen Freudentanz aufgeführt, dass sein Plan bisher so gut lief. Doch richtige Begeisterungsstürme fegten durch sein Inneres, als er bemerkte, dass der Spiegel wieder anfing zu leuchten, als Draco seine Abschlussbegutachtung durchführte. Manchmal war die Eitelkeit Dracos wirklich ein Segen, grinste Blaise innerlich.

Erst war er zwar etwas verwirrt darüber, als das Leuchten plötzlich die Farbe wechselte und nun rot schien, doch schließlich begriff er, dass das wohl das Zeichen sein musste, auf das er gewartet hatte. Hermine musste wohl den Spiegel berührt haben. Draco starrte immer noch gebannt auf das Schauspiel vor sich. Beim letzten Mal war er ja eher verängstigt gewesen, doch dieses Mal schien er fast fasziniert. Blaise ergriff seine Chance und gab Draco einen festen Schubs, so dass dieser sich am Spiegel abstützen musste. Ehe Draco ihn anbrüllen konnte, war dieser auch schon verschwunden.

„Geschafft! Viel Glück euch beiden" rief er Draco noch hinterher und ging dann fröhlich pfeifend in Richtung Große Halle. Ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw würde heute schließlich vergeblich auf ihr Date warten.

_**ooo**_

Hermine starrte immer noch auf den rotglühenden Spiegel und wollte die Hoffnung schon aufgeben und wieder loslassen, als sie plötzlich ein Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel verspürte, dass sie sofort als einen aktivierten Portschlüssel wieder erkannte, als das Zimmer um sie herum auch schon begann zu wirbeln und zu verschwinden. Sie schlug unsanft auf einem rosafarbenen Boden auf und hörte hinter sich ein deutliches „Scheiße." Irgendwoher kannte sie diese Stimme, aber es wollte ihr im ersten Moment einfach nicht einfallen.  
„Granger? Was machst du hier, und was ist überhaupt passiert?" klang es wütend hinter ihr.

Hermine wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen. ‚Bitte, das muss ein Alptraum sein. ER kann niemals mein Seelengefährte sein. Er hasst mich' schickte sie stumm ihre Stoßgebete zum Himmel. Als hinter ihr nun deutlich ungeduldiger wieder „Granger?" erklang, drehte sie sich um. Draco erschrak regelrecht, als er sah, wie blass Hermine war. ‚Was zum Teufel geht hier vor? Und warum hat der Idiot Zabini mich geschubst?'

Hermine blickte immer noch wie versteinert in das Gesicht ihres Erzfeindes und wagte es nicht sich zu rühren. Als dieser sichtlich wütend schnaufte, brachte sie nur ein wimmerndes „Malfoy?" hervor, ehe sie in Ohnmacht fiel.  
Sie erwachte mit einem ziemlich komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Wo war sie hier eigentlich, und was war passiert? Sie blinzelte und musste feststellen, dass das hier auf keinen Fall ihr Zimmer war. Aber wo war sie dann? Sie hatte doch eben noch den komischen Traum, dass Malfoy und sie durch den Spiegel in einen rosafarbenen Raum transportiert wurden. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte genau in zwei sturmgraue Seen.

Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und schnappte nach Luft. „Malfoy? Scheiße! Dann war das also kein Traum!" schrie sie ihn an. Der Angesprochene zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was du so träumst Granger...aber für einen Traum finde ich das hier einfach zu schrecklich." Seine Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus. Hermine schnaubte wütend und wollte ihm eine bösartige Antwort an den Kopf werfen, aber ihr war immer noch schwindlig und so ließ sie sich einfach wieder nach hinten fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Wenn du fertig bist mit deinem Selbstmitleid, dann könntest du mir mal erklären, wo wir hier sind. Und vor allem warum?"  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das wüsste?" nuschelte sie durch ihre Hände.  
„Weil du nur über mich entsetzt zu sein schienst. Der Rest an der Situation kam dir gar nicht seltsam vor."  
„Und wie willst du _Menschenkenner_ das beurteilen?" Sie legte eine besonders zweideutige Betonung auf das Wort Menschenkenner und nahm schließlich doch die Hände von ihrem Gesicht, um Draco anzusehen.  
„Also, hätte die besserwissende Nervensäge nun die Güte mich aufzuklären?"

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. „Warum sollte ich einem Ekelpaket wie dir etwas Wissen weiter geben?"  
„Oh...sind wir etwas sarkastisch? Granger...glaub mir...das steht dir nicht."  
„Ach ja...ich vergaß...vor mir steht ja Mister Sarkasmus persönlich."  
„Stimmt genau." Draco klang jetzt richtig amüsiert. ‚Hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass die Granger so schlagfertig ist.'

Hermine schnaubte wieder und strafte ihn demonstrativ mit Nichtachtung. Stattdessen sah sich das erste Mal den Ort, an dem sie hier gelandet war, genauer an. Alles war in rosa gehalten. Der Raum hatte eine seltsame Form und Hermine brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass er die Form eines Herzens hatte. Eigentlich fand sie es ziemlich romantisch hier, wenn da nicht der platinblonde Störfaktor wäre.

Die bogenförmigen Ausbuchtungen des Herzens waren komplett mit Kissen ausgelegt. Natürlich waren auch diese in rosa gehalten. Sie konnte keinerlei Fenster entdecken. Nur eine kleine Türe am spitzen Ende des Raumes schien hinauszuführen. Sie stand auf, ignorierte Draco demonstrativ und ging auf die Türe zu. Als sie gerade die Hand nach dem Türgriff ausstreckte, hörte sie wie der Slytherin sich räusperte.

„Was ist Malfoy?" presste sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor.  
„Das kannst du dir sparen, Granger, da ist nur das stille Örtchen." Das Grinsen in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar.  
„Und woher willst du dies so genau wissen, Malfoy?"  
„Als du dein Nickerchen gemacht hast, habe ich mich hier schon umgesehen."  
„Ich hab kein Nickerchen gemacht!" Hermine kochte vor Wut.

„Also war mein Anblick doch so umwerfend...?" Das reichte. Hermine drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, stampfte auf Draco zu, baute sich vor ihm auf und blickte ihm wütend in die Augen. Allerdings schien sie außer einem breiten Grinsen keinerlei Wirkung bei ihm hervorzurufen.  
„Was wird das Granger? Probst du den Zwergenaufstand?" Nur mit Mühe konnte Draco sich ein Glucksen verkneifen. Hermines Kopf schien gleich zu platzen vor Zorn, so rot war sie inzwischen angelaufen.

„Du hältst dich wohl für unwiderstehlich, Malfoy? Aber glaub mir...das bist du nicht! Ich würde dich nicht einmal mit einer Kneifzange anfassen, auch wenn du der letzte Mann auf Erden wärst." Dracos Mimik änderte sich schlagartig von amüsiert zu wütend.  
„Als ob dich jemand wollen würde, Schlammblut!"  
„Oh, da ist ja wieder dein gewohnter Wortschatz! Ich dachte schon, du hättest verlernt, mir einfallslose Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen!"  
Draco war einen Schritt auf sie zugetreten, und die beiden standen nun kaum mehr eine handbreit auseinander und funkelten sich wütend an.

_

* * *

_

Bin ich nicht fieß+sfg+

Denkt mir bitte an den kleinen lila Button links unten! ;)


	7. Erklärungen

_Hallo zusammen!_

_Entschuldigt, dass das Kapitel erst heute kommt...ich hab's am Wochenende einfach nicht mehr geschafft!_

_Dies ist das Vorletzte Kapitel...das heißt...es kommt noch das Finale sozusagen, und dann ist die Story auch schon fertig! Bin schon ganz traurig deshalb! ;)_

_Wie immer einen riesen Dank an Claudia meine Beta und natürlich an alle meine lieben Review-Mäuschen! _

_Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen_

_Zauberfee_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kapitel 7 – Erklärungen**

Nach einigen Stunden Anschreien, Streiten und wütendem Angestarre hatten sie es schließlich aufgegeben, und jeder war in eine der halbrunden Ausbuchtungen verschwunden. Dies war in diesem Raum, außer der Toilette, der einzige Platz, an dem man wenigstens ein bisschen Privatsphäre hatte.

Hermine war erst zu wütend, um die romantische Stimmung des Raumes auf sich wirken zu lassen. Doch nachdem der erste Zorn verraucht war und sie nun hier schon seit mehr als einer Stunde in ihrer „Ecke" saß, kam sie nicht umhin festzustellen, dass dies der mit Abstand gemütlichste und wahrscheinlich auch der romantischste Ort war, den sie sich vorstellen konnte.

Der Boden war mit einem rosafarbenen Flokati-Teppich ausgelegt und vor den „Betten", wie sie die Ausbuchtungen insgeheim getauft hatte, lag sogar ein Fell, welches farblich zum Rest des Raumes passte. Die Decke des Raumes war mit weißen Schäfchenwolken und roten Herzen dekoriert und schien zu leuchten, so dass der Raum hell, aber nicht ungemütlich wirkte. Die Wände waren gepolstert, auch wenn sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, welchen Sinn das haben sollte.

Des Weiteren schien der Raum jegliche Magie zu schlucken. Sowohl sie als auch Draco hatten versucht, mit ihren Zauberstäben etwas zu zaubern, doch es funktionierten weder Flüche noch sonstige Zauber. Also war auch das keine Option, um hier wieder heraus zu kommen. ‚Wahrscheinlich müssen wir hier bleiben, bis wir verhungert sind' dachte Hermine gerade frustriert, als sie Sekunden später ein leises ‚Plopp' hörte und in der Mitte des Raumes plötzlich reichlich zu essen und zu trinken stand.

Hastig stand sie auf und stürzte sich auf das Essen, da ihr Magen schon seit geraumer Zeit deutlich knurrte. Kaum war sie angekommen und auf die Knie gesunken, war Draco auch schon neben ihr. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, schien er wohl genauso ausgehungert zu sein wie sie. Stumm und in stillem Einvernehmen aßen sie, um anschließend wieder jeder auf seinen Platz zurückzukehren.  
Hermine überlegte gerade, ob sie sich zum Schlafen hinlegen sollte, da sie jetzt, wo ihr Hunger gestillt war, ziemlich müde war, als Draco sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Granger?"  
„Was ist Malfoy?"  
„Könntest du mir jetzt bitte sagen, wo wir hier sind?" Hatte sie sich eben verhört? Hatte er tatsächlich bitte gesagt?  
„Oh...welch seltenes Wort aus deinem Mund, Malfoy!" Sie hörte, wie er wieder ärgerlich schnaubte. Viel schlimmer fand sie allerdings, dass er plötzlich auf „ihrer" Seite stand und sie anfunkelte. Dann setzte er sich mit angezogenen Beinen auf „ihr" Bett und legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie, ohne auch nur einmal den Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

„Können wir das nicht lassen? Ich fürchte, sonst sitzen wir hier noch ewig fest."  
Hermine schnaubte, aber sie wusste, dass er wohl Recht damit hatte.  
„Also, was willst du wissen?" fragte sie deshalb etwas versöhnlicher.  
„Wo sind wir hier, und vor allem...WARUM sind wir hier?" Hermine hatte diese Frage befürchtet, und dementsprechend bekam sie einen roten Kopf.

„Wo wir hier sind, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen...an was kannst du dich noch erinnern, bevor du herkamst?" Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen.  
„Ich weiß noch, dass ich mich für Hogsmeade fertig gemacht und dann in den Spiegel in unserem Schlafsaal geblickt habe, als dieser erst weiß und dann rot leuchtete. Dann bekam ich einen Stoß von Zabini und schon war ich hier." Hermine seufzte. Also war es doch kein Irrtum. Wenn sie jemals hier raus kommen sollte, würde sie Zabini einen Kopf kürzer machen, das schwor sie sich.

Er schien das alles geplant zu haben. Erst wollte er alles über den Seelenspiegel wissen und dann schubste er Draco...'Er muss es gewusst haben!'  
„Was ist nun, Granger? Erzählst du mir, was du weißt?"

„Ja, aber ich fürchte, es wird dir genauso wenig gefallen, wie mir" stöhnte sie und begann dann zu berichten. Sie ließ kein Detail aus, auch das von ihrem Date mit Zabini erzählte sie ihm. Als sie fertig war, schnaufte sie tief durch und senkte ihren Blick starr auf ihre Fußspitzen. ‚Was unternimmt er jetzt wohl?'  
Draco war mit jedem Satz blasser geworden und starrte sie nun mit riesigen Augen an.

„Du verarschst mich?"  
„Nein...ich wünschte es wäre nur das." Er konnte hören, wie verzweifelt sie klang.  
„Kannst du mir noch mal den Spruch sagen?" Nun war Hermine erstaunt. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sie anbrüllen würde. Aber stattdessen klang er sehr ruhig und versuchte eine Lösung zu finden. Hermine wiederholte das Gedicht und blickte den jungen Mann ihr gegenüber dann aufmerksam an.

Dieser überlegte noch einen Moment, packte sie dann an den Schultern und küsste sie auf den Mund. Das Ganze ging so schnell, dass Hermine erst klar wurde was er da eben getan hatte, als es auch schon vorbei war. Sie holte aus und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Spinnst du!" sie schrie die Worte schon fast.  
„Ich hatte das Gedicht so verstanden, dass wir hier durch einen Kuss wieder rauskommen müssten. Also dachte ich, ich versuche es einfach mal."

Hermine blieb der Mund offen stehen, sie konnte ihn nur anstarren.  
„Oh, bild dir nur nichts drauf ein...glaubst du, ich würde ernsthaft ein Schlammblut küssen wollen?" fragte er nun, und Hermine war fast erleichtert den alten Draco wieder heraus zu hören. Den anderen fand sie ganz schön unheimlich. Zumindest redete sie sich ein, dass das die komischen Gefühle in ihrem Inneren zu bedeuten hatten. Allerdings konnte sie ihm noch immer nicht antworten.

„Erde an Granger? Ich wusste ja, dass ich gut bin, aber so gut...?" Wieder zierte ein breites spöttisches Grinsen sein Gesicht.  
„Du bist einfach nur dämlich Malfoy" würgte sie mühsam hervor und drehte sich weg, damit er die plötzlich aufsteigenden Tränen nicht sehen konnte. Warum verletzte es sie plötzlich so sehr, was er von ihr dachte? Sie wusste doch, dass er schon immer so war!  
Draco hatte allerdings sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Hermine den Tränen nahe war. ‚Verdammt, jetzt bekomm ich auch noch Mitleid mit dem Schlammblut.' Zumindest wollte er glauben, dass dieses Gefühl Mitleid war. Er stand hastig auf und verschwand wieder auf „seiner" Seite.

_oooOOOooo_

Irgendwann war Hermine eingeschlafen. So bekam sie nicht mit, wie Draco wieder auf dem Rand ihres Bettes saß und sie schon seit einer geraumen Weile beim Schlafen beobachtete. Auf seinem Gesicht konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass in seinem Inneren ein Kampf tobte.

‚Sie sieht so hübsch aus, wenn sie schläft' ‚Oh bitte...Draco...sie ist nur ein Schlammblut!' ‚Aber ein süßes Schlammblut' ‚Leidest du jetzt unter Geschmacksverirrung?' ‚Nein, ich sag ja nur wie sie aussieht.' ‚HALLLLLOOO? Erde an Draco! Sie ist die nervige kleine Besserwisserin! Das wandelnde Lexikon!' ‚Aber ich bewundere sie dafür, dass sie so viel weiß.' ‚Sie ist nur ein Schlammblut...eine Muggel-Geborene...und du bist Reinblütig!' ‚Ja...darauf kann ich wirklich stolz sein' schnaubte er in Gedanken. ‚Du wirst dich doch nicht wirklich in DAS da verlieben wollen?' ‚Ich fürchte, dafür ist es schon zu spät...' ‚Warum musstest du sie auch küssen? Das war ein riesiger Fehler!' ‚Nein...es war fantastisch!' ‚Oh...sieh sie dir doch nur mal an...dieses buschige Nest auf ihrem Kopf, das sie Haare nennt...' ‚Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel, wenn sie so friedlich schläft!' ‚Ich gebe es auf...du hast vollkommen deinen Verstand verloren, Junge!'

Hermine wachte auf, weil sie das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden. Aber sie war auch froh, dass sie nun diesen verwirrend schönen Traum nicht länger träumen musste. Sie hatte in dem Traum Draco Malfoy geküsst und es war das Schönste, dass sie sich vorstellen konnte.

Alles an ihr kribbelte noch, wenn sie daran dachte, wie seine Lippen sich auf ihren angefühlt hatten. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie in das schwache Licht, das nun eher einer klaren Nacht bei Vollmond glich, als noch vor wenigen Stunden einem sonnigen Tag.

Sie drehte den Kopf, da das Gefühl von dem sie aufgewacht war, noch immer nicht verschwunden war. Gerade als sie dachte, sie hätte sich das nur eingebildet, sah sie ihn auf ihrer Bettkante sitzen. Er starrte sie an und selbst in dieser Dunkelheit konnte sie das Glitzern in seinen Augen sehen. Augenblicklich kehrte das Kribbeln in der Magengegend zurück; viel stärker noch als in ihrem Traum. Draco war wie versteinert sitzen geblieben, als er merkte, dass sie wach wurde. Jetzt lag sie da mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und sah ihn mit ihren warmen braunen Augen an. Er fühlte, wie er sich in diesen Augen verlor.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wenn man das lila Knöpfchen da links unten gaaaanz lieb streichelt, dann fängt er an zu schnurren...ehrlich! ;)_


	8. Der Seelengefährte

_Hallo zusammen!_

_+schnüff+ heute ist es also so weit...hier kommt das letzte Kapitel diese Geschichte!_

_Bin schon ein wenig traurig...vor allem, weil ihr alle mir so viel Mut gemacht habt mit Euren Kommentaren!_

_Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen, und ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, den ein oder anderen bei meinen nächsten Geschichten wieder zu lesen! (Eine ist schon halb fertig...die kommt dann wohl bald! ;) )_

_Zum Abschluss noch mal ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta Claudia, die mir so oft mit ihren Ideen und ihrer Kritik weiter geholfen hat! Ich knuddel Dich mal ganz dolle!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kapitel 8 – Der Seelengefährte**

Wie lange sie sich so angestarrt hatten, konnte keiner der beiden mehr sagen. Nach einer endlos wirkenden Zeitspanne bewegte Draco sich langsam auf Hermine zu und ihre Augen wurden dunkel vor Verlangen. Das konnte er sogar trotz des spärlichen Lichtes sagen.

Hermine fühlte sich wie festgefroren in ihrer jetzigen Situation und wusste nicht, ob ihr Herz vor Aufregung oder vor Angst gerade einen Salto nach dem anderen schlug. Je näher er ihrem Gesicht kam, umso deutlicher konnte sie seine Augen erkennen, die nun nicht mehr sturmgrau aussahen, sondern ihr wie flüssiges Silber erschienen.

Keiner von beiden konnte den Blick von dem anderen abwenden, und als ihre Lippen sich endlich berührten fühlte sich Hermine als würde sie fliegen. Erst war der Kuss nur sehr zaghaft und scheu, doch nach wenigen Sekunden presste er seine Lippen fester auf ihre, und sie erwiderte vorsichtig seinen Kuss.

In diesem Moment begannen die beiden in goldenem Licht zu glühen und Hermine konnte hinter ihrem Bauchnabel wieder das bekannte Ziehen fühlen. Ehe sie noch überlegte, was jetzt wohl passierte standen sie im Schlafsaal der Slytherins, nein, eigentlich lagen sie mehr, die Lippen immer noch aufeinander und keiner von beiden traute sich den Kuss zu lösen aus Angst, sie würden wieder in „ihrem" Raum landen.

„Chrm chrm" räusperte sich plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen. Dies gab den Ausschlag, sich voneinander zu lösen. Beide blickten sich erstaunt und entsetzt zugleich um und entdeckten einen breit grinsenden Blaise. „Schön, dass ihr zurück seid...hat es gewirkt?"

Weder Draco noch Hermine wussten in diesem Moment, was er meinte, und auch keiner von beiden war in der Lage, ihm zu antworten. Zu verwirrt waren beide noch über alles, was sich in den vergangenen Stunden ereignet hatte.

„Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil es so lange gedauert hat...aber Dumbledore hätte ich erst morgen Bescheid gegeben." Hermine hätte nicht gedacht, dass Blaise tatsächlich noch breiter grinsen konnte. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass ihm nur noch seine Ohren im Weg waren, sonst hätten sich seine Mundwinkel wohl hinter seinem Kopf „Guten Tag" gesagt.

„Du...du...wusstest...die ganze Zeit Bescheid?" würgte Hermine nun mühsam hervor.

„Oh...ich denke, das wäre übertrieben, aber ich war mir mit meinen Vermutungen ziemlich sicher, und wie mir scheint, nicht zu Unrecht."

Draco war aufgesprungen und funkelte seinen sogenannten Freund zornig an.

„Du wusstest, dass ich mit diesem Schlammblut eingesperrt sein würde und hast mich trotzdem geschubst?" Hermine fühlte sich, als hätte ihr jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Eben hatte er sie noch geküsst, und sie war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass sie so etwas wie Wärme und Zuneigung in seinen Augen entdeckt hatte, doch nun beschimpfte er sie wieder.

Ehe sie noch richtig begriff was sie tat, war sie ebenfalls aufgesprungen und rannte aus dem Schlafsaal und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins als wäre der Teufel hinter ihr her. Ein paar wenige Slytherins waren um diese Uhrzeit noch wach und hatten für einen Test gelernt, als Hermine wie der Blitz an ihnen vorbeigestürmt war.

Ein besonders schneller von ihnen hatte sogar seinen Zauberstab noch gezogen, als er realisiert hatte, dass da eben eine Gryffindor in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum erschienen war, doch ehe er noch einen Zauber auf sie loslassen konnte, war Hermine auch schon wieder weg.

„Das hast du wirklich super hinbekommen, Draco" seufzte Blaise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Spinnst du? Ich bin froh, dass sie endlich weg ist."

„Ja klar...da sieht man mal wieder, dass du gar nichts verstanden hast...sie ist dein Seelengefährte...du kannst vor ihr und den Gefühlen für sie nicht weglaufen, egal wie unmöglich dir die Situation erscheint. Diese Magie ist älter als alles was wir kennen!"

„Sie kann unmöglich mein Seelegefährte sein...sie ist ein Schlammblut...und eine Gryffindor..."

„Mann Alter...hör auf mit deinen dämlichen Vorurteilen. Du könntest etwas haben, von dem viele Menschen träumen und du würdest sie wegen solcher Banalitäten ziehen lassen? Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Du weißt tief in dir, dass ich Recht habe...oder denkst du, sonst wärst du wieder hier? Nur der Kuss der Wahren Liebe hat euch zurückgebracht...es ist dein Schicksal!"

„Ich glaube nicht an so einen Mist" fauchte Draco zurück. Doch eine kleine zarte Stimme in seinem Inneren wusste, dass Blaise Recht hatte. Und sehr zu Dracos Ärger schien diese Stimme immer lauter zu werden. Jede Faser seines Herzens begann sich nach Hermine zu sehen.

„Draco, mach was du willst...von mir aus streite es ruhig noch länger ab...aber jammere mir dann nicht die Ohren voll!" Mit diesem letzten Satz ging Blaise ebenfalls aus dem Schlafsaal, um Draco einen Moment Zeit für sich zu lassen...vielleicht käme er ja dann doch noch zur Vernunft.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Hermine rannte und rannte. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr! Eben war er noch so zärtlich, und sie fühlte so deutlich, dass er mehr für sie empfand, als sie mit Worten überhaupt beschreiben konnte, und im nächsten Moment beleidigte er sie wieder zutiefst.

Ihr war in diesem Moment egal, ob sie einem Lehrer begegnen würde und was das für Konsequenzen haben würde...sie wollte nur noch laufen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wohin. Sie überließ ihren Füßen die Kontrolle und fand sich schließlich auf dem Astronomieturm wieder.

Die kalte Nachtluft dort oben tat ihr gut. Mit einem verzweifelten Schluchzen starrte sie die Sterne und den fast vollen Mond an. ‚Warum muss so was immer mir passieren? Kann ich nicht auch einfach mal Glück haben?'

Zu einem anderen Gedanken war sie einfach nicht fähig. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie immer noch weinte. Allerdings versuchte sie jetzt auch gar nicht mehr, ihre Tränen zurückzudrängen. Ihr Herz schrie nach Draco und sogar ihr Verstand sehnte ihn herbei...auch wenn er ihn gleichzeitig verfluchte.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Kaum war Blaise zur Tür raus, begann Draco wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und ab zu schreiten. In seinem Inneren tobte ein Kampf...nein schon ein ganzer Krieg, doch für sein Herz stand von vorne herein fest, dass sein Verstand diesen Kampf verlieren würde. Immer und immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um Hermine und ein Teil von ihm verfluchte sich selbst dafür.

Doch ein stetig wachsender Teil von ihm wollte einfach nur noch bei ihr sein, sie wieder in den Armen halten und ihre Lippen spüren. Er drehte eine weitere Runde durch den Schlafsaal. ‚Warum muss es ausgerechnet Granger sein? Von allen Menschen, warum sie?' Wieder erreichte er die Türe des Zimmers und diesmal riss er sie entschlossen auf, und er stürmte denselben Weg, den Hermine vor einigen Minuten gegangen war.

Er wusste nicht, wo er sie suchen sollte, aber er verließ sich diesmal darauf, dass ihre Bestimmung ihn leiten würde und rannte einfach los. Waren die anderen schon bei Hermines Anblick in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum verwirrt gewesen, so verstanden sie nun endgültig die Welt nicht mehr.

Er schloss seine Augen und ließ seine Füße ihn einfach dahin tragen, wo sie es für richtig hielten. Schließlich stand er an der Treppe zum Astronomieturm, holte tief Luft und machte sich an den Aufstieg. Vor der Tür hielt er noch einmal kurz an, um all seinen Mut zu sammeln. ‚Was wenn sie mich gar nicht mehr will?' ‚Dann wirst du eben um sie kämpfen!' Damit schien diese Frage für seinen Kopf wohl erledigt, und so drückte er entschlossen die Klinke runter und öffnete die Tür.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Hermine hörte nicht wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, so sehr war sie in Gedanken...in Gedanken, die immer wieder um ihn kreisten. Inzwischen war ihr Schluchzen nicht mehr so laut, aber ihre Schultern bebten noch immer, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Hermine?" ertönte es plötzlich zaghaft hinter ihr.

„Was willst du Malfoy? Willst du mich auslachen, weil ich wegen dir heule? Bitte, dann tu es und dann geh. Geh und lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

Es schmerzte ihn, wie verzweifelt und verbittert ihre Stimme klang. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte.

„Ich sagte doch, du sollst gehen. GEH! ...Bitte!" Wieder wurde sie von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt und ein weiteres Mal entrang sich ein Schluchzen ihrer Kehle.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie wirklich weinte. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herzen. Er ging zögerlich etwas näher an sie heran und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hermine, ich bin ein Idiot" flüsterte er. Sie gab keine Antwort, aber an ihrer Haltung konnte er fühlen, dass sie zuhörte und darauf wartete, was nun kam.

„Ich bin ein Idiot, weil ich nicht bemerkt habe, wie sehr ich die Frau, in die ich mich... verliebt habe, verletze...weil ich einfach zu sehr Malfoy bin, um auch nur einmal in meinem Leben etwas auf Anhieb richtig zu machen...und... weil ich mir nicht eingestehen wollte, dass ein so... wunderbarer Mensch wie ...Du wirklich... an mir interessiert sein könnte." Sie spürte, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, das auszusprechen, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Doch sie war unfähig etwas zu erwidern...stand einfach nur da und lauschte auf seinen Atem. Erst als er enttäuscht die Hand von ihrer Schulter nahm und sich zum Gehen wandte, fand sie ihre Stimme wieder.

„Draco...bitte...bleib..." Es war fast nur ein Flüstern, doch jedes einzelne Wort löste in ihm ein Feuerwerk aus, so dass es ihm unmöglich gewesen wäre auch nur eine Silbe zu überhören.

„Denkst du ...du kannst mir...irgendwann verzeihen...dass ich bescheuert bin?" fragte er sie nun sehr zärtlich, was sie veranlasste, sich endlich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Ich weiß nicht...aber ich verspreche dir...ich werde es jeden Tag versuchen...wenn du mich lässt..."

„Wie könnte ich das nicht wollen...ich weiß zwar nicht genau, wie sich das anfühlt, da ich bisher noch nie...so empfunden habe...aber...ich glaube...ich liebe dich Hermine Granger!"

Bei diesen Worten legte er ihr zärtlich die Hände auf die Hüften und zog sie zu sich, bis nur noch eine handbreit Platz zwischen ihren Gesichtern war. Bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten flüsterte Hermine lächelnd: „Und ich liebe dich, du Spinner!"

**Ende**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen! Hinterlasst mir doch ein kleines Abschluss-Review...darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen!_


End file.
